Our Love Will Be Forever
by firetruckinlove
Summary: Just a fan-fiction about Ian and Anthony and me...but I was going out with Ian in the story and I died fun xD  Warning: There most likely will be tears xD TEEHEE!
1. Chapter 1 Are You Ready

**Smosh Fan-fiction**

_**Chapter 1 - Are You Ready?**_

_**P.O.V - Ian**_

It was late in the day.

The sunset was slowly fading away as the light poured through the window onto Ian's beautiful face. It shined into Ian's eyes and reflected off his tears as he was fixing his tie around his neck. His eyes were red and irritated. He was standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror. He stared at his own reflection. He stayed like that for about five minutes in till Anthony walked in. Anthony was also wearing a nice suit with a tie. Anthony walked up behind Ian and put his hand on his shoulder. Ian looked at him through the mirror and into his eyes. Anthony's eyes were just as bad as Ian's.

"You ready?"

Anthony asked. Ian sniffed and wiped his eyes, and slowly started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…"

I said in a quiet voice. Anthony followed him out to the car. I got in the passenger side and Anthony got in the driver seat. I leaned back and looked out the window. Anthony took a deep and buckled the seat belt and started the car up. Anthony looked over at me.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

He said. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

I said still looking out the window while tears flowed down my face.

Anthony looked back ahead and switched the car out of park and into reverse. He then pulled out of the garage, down the driveway, and into the street.


	2. Chapter 2 How is this Possible?

**Smosh Fan-fiction**

_**Chapter 2 - How is this Possible?**_

_**P.O.V - Anthony**_

The car ride was about twenty minutes in till I pulled into the cemetery. When I pulled in I swear I felt a force around him. Almost supernatural. I finally stopped and turned off the car. I looked at Ian. Ian got out of the car and grabbed the flowers out of the back seat. A beautiful mix of roses and violets. The roses were stained to be rainbow. I got out of the car and looked over the car at Ian.

"She loves these colors. She use to tell me "my soul feels dark, but I love to look at things beautiful unlike me."

Ian said looking down at the flowers.

"I use to always disagree."

With one hand gently touching the flowers. You could hear him choking up.

_**P.O.V - Alex**_

Anthony walked around the car and over to Ian. He patted his shoulder and rubbed his back. Ian turned around and started to walk to the grave. Anthony followed. I started to follow them. They didn't notice me for some strange reason. I pulled into the graveyard the same time they did. I was very concerned why they didn't notice me. Did I do something wrong. When we got to the grave Anthony stood and bowed his head. Ian got on his knees and put the flowers on the grave. I walked up behind him not looking at the grave and started to whisper something in his ear, but then I lifted my head to see who has passed away. What I saw next took my breath away. Written on the polished rock was the name "Alexandra Hecox".

I slowly walked away with my hands over my mouth, crying, not believing what I was seeing. Ian stood up crying. Anthony started to tear up seeing his best friend like this. Anthony just turned around and started for the car.

"Anthony!"

I yelled. No answer. He just kept walking towards the car. I ran to give Ian a hug to have his comfort hopping it was just a bad dream, but it seemed that it was a nightmare coming true. When I reached Ian and put my arms around him I fell right through. Ian stood still unmoved and unharmed. I stood back up and tried to touch Ian's rough face, but my hand went right through. I fell to the ground looking at Ian's shoes. Ian turned around and started for the car.

"No!"

I yelled.

"Don't leave me all alone!"

Ian kept walking, totally oblivious to what was going on. Ian got in the car as Anthony started it up. I ran and tried to open the car door to stop them from going anywhere, but it wouldn't budge. I walked back from the car and it took off. I had nothing better to do then just sit and cry, waiting for their next visit.


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe She's Not Gone

**Smosh Fan-fiction**

_**Chapter 3 - Maybe She's Not Gone**_

_**P.O.V - Anthony**_

When Ian and I got home all Ian did was lay in his room and cry. Around eleven at night I went into Ian's room. Ian was still in the same place. It was dark. All you could hear was the sniffs of Ian crying, alone, in the dark. I walked over and sat on the bed.

"You know Ian. Alex isn't really gone."

I said. Ian sat up and looked questioned at me.

"What do you mean 'isn't really gone'?"

Ian said.

"Well you see Ian…people say if you really have a strong love for someone they won't leave you."

Ian was still had that questioned look in his face.

"Like…in your heart. Right?"

"Well…kind of. You see Ian I don't think Alex is really gone, gone."

I hope I could get the point through Ian's head without just going right out and saying it

"Well…"

Ian said.

"Her bodies in a coffin…in the ground…so…yeah she's not here."

Ian chocked up. For him just thinking about it had to be terrible for him. Knowing Alex was the only thing he really cared about, other than smosh. Alex was always there for him. I remember back all the way in middle school the stuff Ian went through just to talk to her.

But, anyways I needed to tell Ian about what I was trying to explain even if I didn't want to tell him straight out.

"Ian I think I need to tell you something."

I said. I was not ready to tell him straight out but, it's not like I had a choice.

"When we went to the graveyard I felt a presence…like someone else was there."

"So…you think Alex is still here, on this earth, but a…ghost?"

I made contact with his eyes.

"Yeah…"

Ian's sad face turned into more of a determined face. He got out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I yelled. Ian ran over to the counter where the keys were sitting. Ian grabbed them and started for the garage. I ran after Ian and grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"Ian where are you going!"

I yelled after Ian. Too be honest I was scared to death.

"Just let me go! I'll be fine!"

Ian yelled at me.

"Ian from the way you've been acting I don't know if I can trust you by yourself anymore!"

Ian turned his head. Our eyes made contact. He was crying. I loosed my grip and Ian pulled his arm away violently. I looked at him. I was crying as hard as Ian. I lowered my voice.

"Please Ian…I-I-I can't lose you too."

I said in a shaking voice. Ian's face turned into a mixture of sadness and anger. We had full eye contact.

"Anthony…"

Ian said.

"You really think I'm that foolish. I would never kill myself over this. Alex-"

He trailed off. He looked down and took a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes closed really tight. Then he continued.

"Alex would never see me again. She…She would be disappointed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like he read my mind. I was afraid he would kill himself over Alex. I was also worried about smosh. We luckily had a back-up video for this week too.

"Now Anthony…please…let me go do what I need to do."

Ian said. He walked into the hallway which lead to the door that lead to the garage. He opened the garage door and closed it behind him. I stood in one place, not moving. I was so stunned to hear Ian speak so freely and full of spirit. I was to stunned to move I just stood there as I heard Ian's car start up and drive away.


	4. Chapter 4I Love You Too

**Smosh Fan-fiction**

_**Chapter 4 - I Love You Too**_

_**P.O.V - Alex**_

It was still dark out. I have never been alone like this for such a long time. It was so lonely. It was really cold out, but that's how I knew I was dead. Cold in California? That's impossible. But for some reason I couldn't keep telling myself that. It just made me feel worse and worse. I was leaning against my grave staring at the flowers that Ian has left behind. I only wish I could feel and touch the soft, lotion feeling, pedals.

As I was looking at the flowers I saw a light out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Ian's car. I sat there and grew more sad and depressed. I started to cry.

"Ian…you can't see or hear me so go home. Your just making it worse."

I said knowing he couldn't hear me. Ian got out of the car crying. I stood still in the same place just staring up at his red irritated eyes. He stood in front of the grave for a second. Then he kneeled down to the ground. I sat up more straight.

"Alex…"

Ian said very quietly. It horrified me. He was so sad even his voice has turned into a sad, down kind of sound.

"I know you r here. I just wish I could see your face again…"

He trailed off.

"And hear your voice."

I got right in front of him to see into his bloodshot eyes.

"I miss your voice the most. I miss the duets we would sing together on a Saturday night. As you played the piano and sang. I can remember as it was yesterday."

Ian started to cry and began unable to talk. It was the same with me. Even though my body died doesn't mean my feelings ran away.

After a minute he looked at the flowers he left for me hours ago.

"I hope you like the flowers."

He paused as if for a reply.

"I knew you would like them."

He said as a if I replied. He took another deep breath while tears poured out his eyes.

"I only wish I could hear that from you."

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ian! Ian! I'm here!"

I screamed. Tears built a puddle at my chin.

"I miss you to! And I love the flowers! Ian just hurry up and grow old so we can see each other again!"

Of course Ian had no idea I was even there so he just kept crying.

"I-I love you…"

Ian whispered. He stood up and started for his car. I followed him to his car. When he put his hand on the handle of his car I put my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly froze. I leaned close to his ear and whispered…

"I love you too…"

When my hand left his shoulder he opened the door and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5 Our Love Will be Forever

**Smosh Fan-fiction**

_**Chapter 5 - Our Love Will Be Forever**_

_**P.O.V - Ian**_

I walked in the door to Anthony sitting on the couch watching TV. When I walked into the living room Anthony stood up in a sprint.

"Where were you?"

He asked. I stopped and looked at him. I gave a smile. I was very hard to considering I haven't smiled in forever. So it was a little crooked.

"I was visiting Alex."

I said. I walked to my room. I laid down on the bed before my smile was my old, happy, smile. I smiled because I knew Alex didn't leave me and our love will be forever.

THE END!

(I know this chapter was short. Get over it…BITCH! XD)


End file.
